


hp咒术师的巫师

by AkiraMinato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraMinato/pseuds/AkiraMinato
Summary: 五条悟的表弟——有栖川理，因为在大阪的USJ的《哈利波特》的主题公园里祓除咒灵，结果穿到真正的小说里了。甚至被误认为前马尔福家主的私生子，到最后发现真的是私生子时，卢修斯想认这个魔法强大弟弟被拒绝了，原因是如果想认的话要绝对被五条悟杀死的觉悟。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

“这里真是英国对角巷吗？”铂金发的男子——有栖川理看见身穿长袍的英国人，还有不像咒术的术式。拿下眼镜，眼睛变成金色，难以相信这地方是有魔法而不是咒力。

在晚上几分钟之前，在大阪的USJ有栖川理拿起平板电脑翻查关于这里的咒灵情报。

“尸体是完整无损？”他皱眉看了咒灵袭击的游客，眼神空洞像没有灵魂在躯体里，看过从咒灵害死的人，死体基本上无法辨认的多得是，倒是没有见过这样死亡。

“的确很奇怪，死了的游客通常在《哈利波特》的主题公园里。”伊知地很尽责从大阪的窗得知的情报。

“既然是大阪的诅咒，应该由京都分院负责。怎么由我来处理？”有栖川理想了想京都咒术师通常看不起东京的咒术师，干嘛让他处理。

“其实咒术师试过祓除那咒灵，但造成灵魂诅咒伤害，甚至很擅长隐藏，连咒术师也察觉不了，要靠特别的眼睛和六眼才可以看得出。五条先生他……”

“不用说，我知道那家伙国外有任务。”有栖川理叹气，哈利波特的三大不可饶恕咒吗？怎么会有奇奇怪怪的咒灵，于是他看了看电话信息。

最强最帅咒术师：爱丽丝去USJ吗？记得带巧克力蛙手信哦~~对了，cos个反派马尔福给我们看看@是有栖川不是爱丽丝

是有栖川不是爱丽丝 ：如果我是马尔福，我第一个阿凡达了你。

有栖川理狠狠地打出信息，马尔福什么鬼？！他那个是杖剑好不好，若像哈利波特这样施魔法，他早就给诅咒分尸了。说起来他的妖精之瞳很少看见有魔法的存在，看见暗属性的咒力和咒术师统一的术式刻印，暗属性越来越浓时就形成诅咒。他也可看见一些类似元素的能量，只要用术式调动元素能量就形成咒术。

魔法可能是没有固定的术式，只有魔力就可以学习魔法。不像咒术，咒术只有术式刻印才学的到，其他只有咒力，但就算咒术可能要花几年或者十年才学到。

“辛苦你了，遇着这个大少爷，那么我们开始了。”

有栖川理将手上类似哈利波特的魔杖施上咒力拉长，抽起细银剑。伊知地施上‘帐’。走进模仿对角巷的地方，本来很多游客来这里打卡，店员推销《哈利波特》纪念品，现在冷冷清清没有半个人，反而有咒灵有几个，是一级咒灵。

一级咒灵释放咒力，他看也不看拿起剑抵挡，那个杖剑咒具只要输入咒力可以挡得到。于是调动元素能量，施放雷系术式。几只咒灵消失了。

“呵~~没想到遇见的是马尔福，不是愚蠢的麻瓜，臣服于我，我会让你得到……”那只一副伏地魔面孔的咒灵，被有栖川理一剑劈过去。

“我不是什么马尔福，别看人家发色就叫人cos马尔福啊，混蛋！”有栖川理对于五条悟所说的话迁怒那只咒灵，劈了不得止，还用火系术式轰炸他。

“啧！连咒灵都有中二病。”有栖川理狠狠地瞪着烧成炭的诅咒，回想当年的高专时期对中二病的人差不多神经质。

所有咒灵收拾后回去时，他发觉不对劲。那个对角巷怎么会有人，整个主题公园已经疏散游客和市民。等等……伊知地的‘帐’不存在，还有这里的人不是日本人，也不是游客，是有些身穿长袍和有些头戴尖帽的外国人。

于是有栖川理从环球影城穿越到英国真正的对角巷，而且那些人是巫师，而不是咒术师。怎么看得出他们是巫师？从妖精之瞳他们没有暗属性的咒力流动，在他那里的咒术师一定有暗属性的咒力流动，所谓诅咒对付诅咒，咒力就是负面情绪的力量。

“怎么办？这里年份可能九十或者八十年代，钱可能这里作废。对了！咒具，我好像制作了一些咒具。”有栖川理回想起母亲卖掉他外家的游云，好像被御三家用五亿高价拍卖。

“请问先生，您是来自马尔福家族吗？”破釜酒吧的老板汤姆，看见一位类似马尔福家族的铂金发，容貌的确让女巫疯狂，但是看近些有点像前任马尔福家主。

“我才不是什么马尔福，我是有栖川理。咳咳！不好意思，你好，我是有栖川理。”他对马尔福这个名字都是被五条悟逼害的。“是姓有栖川（ありすがわ）不是爱丽丝。”

“原来你是外国巫师啊。你的外貌很像纯血的马尔福家族呢。”汤姆笑呵呵的带他去酒吧，还以为马尔福家的私生子，回想起来前马尔福家主总是粘花野草。

“对了，我想问那里可以典当武器。”有栖川理从空间饰物拿起一把匕首。

“这个…….黑魔法物品吗？”汤姆感到一股强大的黑魔法围绕把匕首，现在的外国巫师可以拿黑魔法物品光明正大让人典当吗？

“黑魔法物品？”有栖川理想了想又不是特级咒物，对了咒具是施上诅咒的咒具。

“这个黑魔法物品，在英国巫师界是很麻烦的。有个地方的确可以典当，但是那里是黑巫师聚居地，你是一个外国巫师，去了那地方是非常危险。”汤姆叮嘱这位无知的外国巫师。

“可惜我没钱，大叔我可以在你那里打工吗？”有栖川理苦恼中，只有这里打工了。

“我那里不是娇生惯养的少爷打工哦。”汤姆打量他，身穿比较光鲜，不像会工作的人。

“我又不是大少爷，我也打过工，我最擅长做餐点，甜点和咖啡。”有栖川理在中学时期打过工。听说老板还想让他毕业后来这里工作。

“好吧！试用期一天，不过你出去戴帽子或者穿斗蓬戴上兜帽，你的头发太显眼了。”汤姆想了想从日本那么远的地方来英国，也不太忍心赶走，又没有纯血家族的摆架子。

于是有栖川理在破釜酒吧第二天，汤姆发现客人多了，没想到像马尔福的私生子居然会做精致美味的甜点和餐点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者  
> 有栖川（ありすがわ Arisugawa）这个姓氏的日本发音像爱丽丝，所以五条总是称理是爱丽丝。  
> 其实本来怕写得不好，因为之前寻找过HP和咒术联动，结果那篇文的评论就说咒术可以HP paro，联动是不行的，于是我写了咒术的原创人穿越，其他联动稿就废了。  
> 不过想了想咒灵和魔法生物的冲突很复杂，因为魔法生物麻瓜是可以看的见只不过被巫师用了记忆咒和忽略咒，但咒灵来说麻瓜是看不见，咒术界对这一堆魔法生物不知道怎么形容。


	2. 第二章

“你真的不是马尔福家的私生子。”

破釜酒吧店里的老职员也不敢相信，有栖川理虽然没有纯血巫师的架子，但样子有五成像前任马尔福家主。不过老板汤姆也不想将事件闹大，就隐瞒了这个孩子。

“当然不是，如果是的话我早就冲向他们家分财产。”有栖川理笑了笑，怎么可能？他跟本不是这世界的人，这样说的话他也可能是莱戈拉斯的私生子的谎缪结论。

来到这里已经有一星期，在咒术师那边应该对他宣布死亡吧？当咒术师失踪超过24小时，代表死亡了。五条悟那家伙应该会嘲笑，明明一副开外挂全系魔法师居然会有失误之类的话。

不过现在最麻烦就是施魔法，破釜酒吧的老板和职员知道他有魔力，但是没有见过他使用魔法，他本身的咒力是对付诅咒，施起来以他们来说绝对会去阿兹卡班，因为负面情绪提取的咒力，是黑魔法的存在。

“唉！怎么办？在这里不能使用咒术。”有栖川理戴着运动帽身穿运动服，在书店看了关于方便使用咒语的书籍。

“呜哇！全是拉丁文，无法理解是无法融入术式。”

有栖川理的妖精之瞳，不像五条悟得六眼，可以看一眼就可以理解的外挂，但他可以一目十行，过目不忘。

“您好，请问有拉丁文的字典吗？”他看见身穿黑袍的巫师正在买本关于魔药的书籍。

“字典，在这里。”店员从柜台递给他，“很少巫师用字典，除非霍格沃茨的学生需要写论文。”

“因为在海外很少有拉丁文的咒语。”有栖川理一口气翻了全本拉丁文字典后给店员，“看完了。”

“你看完？”店员感觉这个戴着帽子，身穿麻瓜服的成年巫师，正在恶作剧，黑袍巫师冷哼。

“是啊，这样可以解决对咒语应用。”有栖川理的妖精之瞳只要理解某术式的原理才可以施出咒术，例如简单的帐，或者反转术式，黑闪。理解不能是无法施出的，但通常用外来咒力和元素能量组合术式施出咒术。

“哼！自以为是的愚蠢。”黑袍巫师讽刺这个身穿麻瓜服的巫师。

有栖川理比手一划将他的药剂书籍放回书架上，让店员吓呆，很少人会用无杖魔法，通常只有伟大巫师邓不利多，或者那个人。

“老子就喜欢自以为是，怎样？店员帮我结帐。”他拿起一本《诅咒与反诅咒》和一本《变出一桌盛餐》的咒语书。

“其……其他的不要了吗？”被吓呆的店员还以为他是麻瓜出身的巫师，但是书籍也太普通了吧！

“不用了，其他已经看完了，历史什么的，都是古老陈旧的东西。”

有栖川理都知道哈利波特的小说内容，无非是什么救世主、活下的男孩——哈利波特，黑魔王——伏地魔。若巫师界放在咒术界里，巫师可以被诅咒灭绝了。

他瞄了瞄一副欠人钱的巫师，再看了看他手臂，他反射性捂着。他已经知道那个巫师是谁，是喜欢哈利.波特母亲的斯内普教授。不过手臂的食死徒标记算是奴隶的束缚咒术，看来是站错队了，相信那个中二病的魔王。

于是对角巷传出无杖魔法的麻瓜出身的巫师，是样子可以比美马尔福容颜的巫师。那个绝世容颜的巫师正在打烊时候吃着拉面，让老板汤姆带有诧异的眼神。

“烹饪魔法实在太好，尤其可以做拉面。”有栖川理做出将面条不用机器只用魔法做出来。“想起最过分的五条悟，说穷酸相的人才吃拉面，五条家主有钱了不起啊。”

“你用无杖魔法做的。”汤姆当时在厨房见他一手拿着《变出一桌盛餐》的咒语书，一手张开，所有东西就随着他的魔力动起来。

“是啊！魔杖很麻烦。”有栖川理答出来魔杖很麻烦，让汤姆感到胃痛，怎么会有个强大对巫师生活非常无知的巫师？

突然店里开门，有两位客人出现，他们看见一位和马尔福家族发色和眼睛很相似的巫师。

“店铺已经打烊了。您来这里有什么事？”

“你是……”斯内普无法相信，当时他没有戴眼镜，头戴着麻瓜运动帽，现在戴上眼镜的样子和他好友卢修斯有几分相似。可是他的眼睛明明是金色，怎么会灰蓝色？难道看错？

“等等！我绝对不是什么马尔福家族，我是有栖川理。”为什么巫师就认定他的头发和眼睛就是马尔福，这种发色外国人多的是吧。七海也是金色，但不是和他那样银白带点金。

“那么孩子，你是从哪里学到无杖魔法。”邓不利多对这位和马尔福家族很相似的有栖川理露出慈祥的表情。

“你居然展示无杖魔法！！”汤姆一幅震惊的表情，原来谣传无杖巫师就是他。

“那家伙太气人，所以恶作剧一下。”他理直气壮指向斯内普，罪魁祸首就是他。“魔杖实在太麻烦了。”

“有栖川先生，作为一个常识的巫师，魔杖是半身，不是麻烦的东西。”斯内普对这个非常无知的外国巫师抽嘴角，但是听说日本魔法所也是使用魔杖，不是无杖。

“我那里这样用魔杖施魔法，早就给诅咒分尸了。”有栖川理嘟囔，谁会拿着魔杖指着诅咒，这样幽雅举起魔杖还没念咒就死掉了。

“诅咒分尸？以你愚蠢脑袋的想法，在巫师界里从来没见过黑巫师野蛮残忍的分尸的黑魔法。”斯内普鄙视道，就算是黑巫师折磨麻瓜只是钻心咒或者索命咒。

“噗！哈哈哈！诅咒就是黑巫师，不行会笑死，哈哈哈~~~”有栖川理笑得捂着肚子，这里的确是童话故事，不用担心诅咒，只是一群狗屎般的正义的烂橘子战争。

斯内普黑着脸，有种想阿凡达这个无知的巨怪。

“有栖川先生，你不是来自这个世界吧。”邓不利多感觉他强大的魔力和他们很相似，但又些地方又不同，“我想知道你所说的诅咒是什么？毕竟魔法很神秘。”

“魔法的确和咒术不相同，我们那边的世界可以说是地狱来形容，只要人的地方负面情绪不断累积混杂后就会形成咒灵，日本每年不明死亡或失踪年均超过1万人大部分是咒灵造成，只有咒力的能量才得以祓除，而负责祓除的人就是我——咒术师。”

“噢梅林！那也太可怕了，比巫师战争伤亡数字太多了吧！”汤姆也难以相信。

“咒力是咒术师利用负面情绪提取力量，至于我无杖是理解咒语本身就可以融入咒术，就这样。” 有栖川理耸耸肩他的无限咒术系的确是这样，但不像无限咒力可以模仿咒术，因为他靠自身咒力拉拢外界咒力。

“咒术？”邓不利多不明白这个词汇，应该是外国对魔法的名称。

“每个咒术师天生拥有，对咒术师的实力来说先天才能约占八成，一些古老家族只要有孩子没有术式和咒力就会排斥。”有栖川理冷哼，那群老橘子以为他只有祓除不了诅咒的奇怪力量，这样被归类为没有咒力和没有术式就排斥他，结果母亲一怒之下带他离家出走连姓氏改成外家的。后来母亲死后，他的术式爆发，那群老橘子就带他回五条家，但他不更改外家的姓氏。

“的确和这里的纯血巫师家族差不多，我们这里的纯血巫师家族只要和麻瓜或者麻瓜出身在一起，或者是个哑炮的孩子就会排斥甚至除名，好像有一个布莱克家族的长子是违背纯血规矩就除名了。”汤姆也听过纯血巫师的八卦。

“那么有栖川是古老纯血家族？”斯内普感觉他很讨厌他家族的人。

“那个是我母亲的外家的姓氏，原本的姓氏是五条，千年咒术界御三家的姓氏，是超级食古不化的家族。至于我父亲，在我出生后是生是死也不知道，母亲只说父亲是个good looking guy。”有栖川理一副死鱼眼的表情，回想起来他母亲很想五条悟成为他哥哥，就因为good looking guy让那家伙成为他哥哥，他宁愿挥一千下剑术，也不想不靠谱的家伙当他哥哥。


	3. 第三章

“有栖川先生，我身为霍格沃茨的校长，邀请你成为教授。”邓不利多露出锐利眼神。

“不要！”有栖川理立刻拒绝。

“这…..为什么理？邓不利多校长邀请你成为教授，是大好机会。”汤姆这小子是不是傻掉，邓不利多也好奇了。

“我虽然在咒术高专当过教师，但是在这里我的咒术和咒力使用起来像黑魔法，大多数家长不可能同意吧！还有我不想教娇生惯养的小孩。”

有栖川理从小说里知道，那些霍格沃茨学生，格兰芬多有个麻烦的救世主，斯莱特林总是纯血前纯血后，拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇还算好，还有这样教小孩学黑魔法，不会当成黑巫师或者食死徒吗？

“哼！黑魔法？你所谓咒力认定是黑魔法的话，小巫师的魔力暴动都可以当黑巫师了。”斯内普嘲讽，情绪产生的咒力的确像小巫师魔力暴动，不过拥有黑魔法的巫师通常追求荣耀，而他是最稀有，对巫师生活非常无知的巨怪。

“切！那么让我教什么课目，黑魔法防御术？看了报纸已经你们雇佣了反黑魔法联盟荣誉会员，五次荣获《巫师周刊》最迷人微笑奖的吉德罗.洛哈特。”有栖川理当时发觉这里是1992年，是第二部故事了。“我绝对不教麻瓜研究学，这个无聊。”

“看来有栖川先生，你曾经当上教师也不外如是。”斯内普冷哼。

“起码我不是那个没有师德的家伙，我那里当高专一至三年级的体术实战科和一年级文化科代课。”有栖川理说起文化课就咬牙切齿，那个总是消失旷课的五条悟由他来代一年级文化课。

“文化课？”三个巫师没想到他那边会像麻瓜教学，怪不得对巫师生活非常无知，原来是在麻瓜生活。

“国语历史数学之类。我那边本来生活是很麻瓜，不是只学习咒术。”有栖川理露出一副缅怀的表情。“不过已经过去的事情了。”

“如果你在霍格沃茨任教的话，说不定有你想找的咒术，霍格沃茨也有千年的历史，始创人也会记载关于其它国家独特的魔法。”邓不利多校长提出诱惑条件。“说起来霍格沃茨里有本魔法保护的日本古语书籍，本来邀请了日本魔法所的巫师，可惜无法解开书上的魔法，那本书需要一种类似黑魔法，但又不是黑魔法，因为使用强大的黑魔法解开会反噬。”

“是咒术，需要用上咒术解开。或者解开需要契阔，若胡乱解开不遵从书上的契约会很危险。但不可能吧，居然出现这里？”有栖川理觉得这里和那里根本没可能相通。

“契阔？！”

“类似牢不可破的誓言，不需要见证人，也不需要魔杖，是咒术师双方同意达成，若一方违反契约就会反噬。我想那本书籍的契阔应该不简单。”有栖川理斜睨他们一眼，“喂！我记得邓不利多您是伟大的白巫师，对这本黑魔法书应该销毁才对啊。”

“呵呵~~~就因为那本黑魔法书拿去魔法部销毁，结果…..魔法部人员大量死亡，尸体无法辨认，听说有个生存的魔法部人员已经疯掉了，救不回来。”

“呜哇！san值归零吗？这本书是特级咒物吧，那本书居然放在霍格沃茨？！”他们不怕学生出现这场面？！在他们美好的魔法世界出现可怕的场面不会疯掉吗？

“那本书只要不销毁之下就安全，而且不是用巫师的魔法才能解得开，我想那本书说不定有让你可以回去的内容。”邓不利多校长也想知道那本书籍的内容，就刚好这位孩子的魔力和书籍上的魔力很相似。

“好吧！你们真是想邀请我的话可以新增一课，就像理科里分成三部分，运用学习过的咒语和体术实战的咒术防御。还有只负责一年级在麻瓜生活过的学生教导黑魔法防御术。”有栖川理绝对不想教麻瓜研究，简直和深山野人们研究电插头，就算咒术界都不会连电插头也不知道。

“哼！居然任教麻瓜生活的巫师，是因为格兰芬多的正义吗。”斯内普对他不任教斯莱特林的学生很不满。

“咒术界生活本来是很麻瓜，不是每一个麻瓜出身对魔法很理解，不要以你们巫师的准则这是理所当然。”

有栖川理知道有些不是咒术师家族出身的咒术师会被普通人排斥，毕竟对普通人对未知的力量有所恐惧。况且他在这里生活一段时间，这里都有些纯血巫师排斥普通人出身。


	4. Chapter 4

于是有栖川理来到霍格沃茨，三位院长吓一跳，见他的发色和镜片下的眼睛和马尔福是一致，但是容颜可以比美卢修斯.马尔福。

“咳咳！我知道您们在想什么，我并不是马尔福家的人，我是有栖川理，是从日本来，我母亲是日本人，请多多指教。”有栖川理友好向各位院长自我介绍。

大家没想到这个外貌和马尔福相似的日本混血巫师没有纯血巫师的架子，但从邓不利多只透露四位院知道他来自另一个世界来的，任教一年级黑魔法防御术，二年级后是咒术防御，这样不是和吉德罗.洛哈特撞课程吗？

“其实我很想知道你为什么会教一年级麻瓜生活的巫师？还有咒术防御不会撞课程吗？”米勒娃.麦格身为副校长，虽然对邓不利多邀请吉德罗.洛哈特非常不满，但是双重课程有点奇怪，还有只任教一年级麻瓜生活的巫师是什么意思？

“一年级麻瓜出身和生活的巫师其实是言语相通，而且让他们魔法的适应性，不是每一位小巫师会有家人教导学习魔法。至于二年级后部分是运用学习过的咒语和体术实战咒术防御，吉德罗.洛哈特教授所教的是咒语，我的是综合课程，不会产生冲突，而且不用教科书。”有栖川理向教职员们解释。“我那里也是教体术。”

“你任教的是什么学校？”菲利乌斯.弗利维很好奇，他们那里有体术和魔法混合，在格兰芬多时代后已经没有了。

“咒术高专，和这里的巫师界有点不相同，生活是很麻瓜。”

“所以你就选择任教一年级麻瓜出身巫师吗？”波莫娜.斯普劳特看来他怀念他那个世界的母校。

“是的。”有栖川理回想任教一至三年级体术，还有一年级的文化课…..最后让他代课的可恶五条悟。“只要在这里不要让我代课就行了。”

大家看见他由怀念的表情转化为愁眉苦脸，最后转化成可怕的怨念，到底他以前的学校代了多少课？

“对了！理，你有魔杖吗？作为巫师一定要有魔杖，没有的话我可以介绍魔杖店的老板。”邓不利多没有看见他的魔杖。

“魔杖？那个咒具，你们会认为黑魔法物品所以藏起来。”他从外套取出魔杖，输出咒力拉长形成手杖。

“你习惯使用长杖？”邓不利多见他的魔杖感觉含有强大魔力。

“不是，是杖剑，谁会像魔法少女拿着魔法棒去施法！咳咳！对不起，我失礼了。”有栖川理失礼的道歉，想起高专时被五条悟嘲笑一年，还被他称为魔法少女爱丽丝。“不过可以当魔杖施咒。”

五位巫师露出一副奇怪的眼神，到底是谁让他对巫师的魔杖做出这么大的反应？还露出一副对魔杖施咒是很羞耻的表情，这怎么会事啊？！

从副校长和四位学院院长介绍完后，然后介绍其他教职员，还有在小说里那个虚有其表的草包巫师——吉德罗.洛哈特。

“没想到我们会差不多的课程，如果你来真的想当黑魔法防御，我可以给你当我的助手哦~~~” 吉德罗.洛哈特亮起自信的笑容。

“哈哈~~谢谢您的好意。其实我不太喜欢理论课，我对魔法咒语不熟悉，只懂得防御，而且邓不利多是崇尚格兰芬多，所以复兴格兰芬多阁下的课程也不坏。”有栖川理露出很虚伪的笑容，心里就想他的牙齿简直闪瞎了。

后来斯内普打断了他们的对话，他总觉得有栖川理和他的好友——卢修斯.马尔福的性格差不多，一副斯莱特林式的婉转虚伪对话，不过从另一个世界来的人真是很难认为他是马尔福的私生子。

咒术防御和任教一年级麻瓜生活的黑魔法防御术就安排四楼，本来上年是禁区走廊，现在改造成他的办公室。不过有栖川理办公室和教师是按照咒术高专的风格。

到了开学日前奏，很多学生来买教课书，还有破釜酒吧教职员带麻瓜出身和生活学生，由于有栖川理不用带学生来对角巷，所以去一去翻倒巷卖咒具。

“这里就是博金博克魔法店”

有栖川理上身披着全身斗篷带上兜帽，在龙蛇混杂的地方，他的头发和衣服是非常显眼，一眼又误认什么贵族出身，说起来他的确是咒术界御三家出身。不过这里和他那里一样，有着很浓暗属性诅咒，大概这里被巫师称为黑魔法。

于是他进去时看见和他头发差不多颜色的父子擦身而过，看来这两位就是马尔福家族了吧！他自己发色和他们的确是一样，难道五条家和他们血缘有关？这是不可能的，这里只不过是小说。

“欢迎光临，请问有什么帮到您呢？”博金老板弯着腰出现在柜台前，他正用手反复把垂在脸上的油溜溜的头发梳理整齐。

“呜哇！是咒物吗？”有栖川理看见四周的物品都有诅咒，不过是一级二级左右不是特级，还有柜子里有人，看来是哈利波特在里面。

“呵呵~~~小子你真识货，这些货品是含有强烈的黑魔法诅咒，你看中什么货品？”博金老板笑了笑道。

“有没有两面宿傩的手指？咒胎九相图？”有栖川理认真地道。

“两面宿傩的手指？咒胎是什么黑魔法物品？我那里只有光荣之手。”博金博克店的老板指了一只放在垫子上的干瘪的人手装在玻璃箱里。

“哈哈~~~我在开玩笑，其实想卖这个武器。”他拿出匕首给老板查看，结果老板瞪大眼。

“你怎么得到的？”

“我自作的，不过和五亿日元的咒具相差很远。五亿日元汇率应该是六十八万加隆。”有栖川理想了想这个应该有一万日元吧！说起来真希都觉得我自制的咒具有很高价值。

“六十八万加隆的黑魔法物品？！”博金老板心脏有点负荷不起来，虽然他没看过六十八万加隆，但这个黑魔法诅咒的浓度，价值可以很高。

“一……”他见老板颤抖伸出一手指，是一百金加隆？

“一万金加隆，不能多！！”博金老板激动的尖叫。

“诶！！”超出预期！

“想反口吗？给你！！”老板迅速一大袋金加隆放桌上，然后兴高彩烈的研究咒具，让他风中凌乱。他们真的没见识过咒具吗？

“喂！小子如果有新的黑魔法物品卖出，记住来这里，我会无限欢迎。”博金老板看见这位年轻金主笑容非常灿烂。

“有机会我会来的，不过有要预备足够的金钱哦~~~” 有栖川理没想到他制作的咒具可以忽悠黑市买卖的黑魔法店的老板，他瞄了瞄黑色的大橱柜后走了。

应该在第二部是哈利波特好像用飞路粉念错地方名的剧情，算了应该会有人救他，毕竟主角光环。有栖川理走了几步然后退后躲在博金店的角落，作为大人对小孩真是一点都不放心啊！！

哈利从博金博克魔法店走出来，那个黑袍巫师到底是什么人？好像识穿他在柜子里，不过最重要的是怎么回到对角巷。当他想回到对角巷，结果被几位黑巫师包围着 ，还露出猥琐的笑容。

“呵~~没想到这里居然有小巫师，你知道吗？一进这里就不能回去哦。”

“几个大人欺负一个小孩真的非常幼稚呢~~~~”一把非常轻佻的话语，他们发现一位身穿黑袍的人护着哈利。

“你是什么人？钻心剜骨！！”有栖川理从手杖立刻抽起剑抵挡咒语，让哈利和黑巫师吓呆了。

在他们呆愣的时间，有栖川理抓住哈利的衣领，像提起猫的后脖子闪走了。哈利过了一眨眼的时间，就快到对角巷的路口，脑袋还在混乱中他是怎么来到这里？那个黑巫师是什么人？用剑可以挡咒语吗？

“唉哟！！”哈利被摔在地上，他抬头披着长斗篷兜帽大到看不到样子的黑巫师。

“小鬼，你刚才躲在橱柜里，只要橱柜的门一关，你就永远出不来了。”有栖川理瞄了瞄一副抽凉气的哈利，记得小说某段韦斯莱双子把斯莱特林的魁地奇队长关进消失柜来着。

“我不想被马尔福父子看见，而且我念错对角巷来到这里。”哈利没想到会有黑巫师来救他，不过他贩卖黑魔法物品。“为什么你会在这里贩卖黑魔法物品？”

“当然为了钱，小鬼不是每个人很富裕的，这是逼不得已才这么做的。”有栖川理蹲下向哈利给爆栗。“这是去翻倒巷的惩罚。”

“也不是我想去，我只是念错了！！”哈利捂着额头非常不服。

“念错也要罚。”有栖川理瞥了他一眼。

“非常蛮横无理，还有我叫哈利.波特，不是小鬼。”哈利一抬头那个黑巫师不见了。

“哈利！”海格看见哈利四周张望。

“海格，你看见那个身穿很长黑斗蓬的奇怪黑巫师。”哈利从他认知黑巫师是邪恶是坏人，但这个居然是好人？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那個游云，作者经过汇率换算得出来的。


End file.
